Upgrade
Upgrade (voiced by Tara Strong) is a Galvanic Mechamorph (mecha- meaning machine and -morph meaning transform) of the planet Galvan B, a formerly uninhabited moon orbiting Galvan Prime. It was said to be born when self-replicating nanotechnology bonded with Galvan B's mineral molecules. It is supposedly the result of some Galvan scientists' dumping of chemicals with self-replicating nanotechnology to that moon, probably by mistake. Upgrade is voiced by Tara Strong in the original series. Ben first transformed into Upgrade in the episode, Permanent Retirement. He is the ninth Omnitrix alien to appear in the series. Abilities It has the ability to reshape itself, as it can turn to some sort of liquid at will. Galvanic mechamorph's can also stretch their limbs about 20 to 40 feet depending on it's age. Its internal nanotechnology allows for Upgrade's primary ability to merge with and 'possess' any technology within reach by spreading over it like liquid, enhancing it far beyond its original design. The size of the device is inconsequential. While merged with a device, Upgrade controls it as he would his own body. Even without a machine at hand, Upgrade can reconfigure his form around his eye in order to fire a plasma beam from it. Upgrade is also capable of forming simple constructs from plasma, such as spikes, and also partially posses a machine to enhance his lasers. He can phase through metal and technology, in fact, the easiest way to describe Upgrade would be to decipt him somewhat as a "mechanical ghost". Also, Upgrade can probably reform after being blasted and parts are torn, as shown by Baz-L in Vreedle, Vreedle. Weakness specialization: being technology-oriented, Upgrade cannot possess biological creatures (so Ben keeps his own voice when transformed), and sentient robots are Upgrade's weakness is from its e harder for it to control. He is also weak against electricity being living metal as shown in Tourist Trap. Unusually, Ben keeps his human voice while transformed as Upgrade, likely due to the Galvanic Mechamorph issue of not being able to bond to anything organic in nature. This either means Ben's transformation is not complete or the Omnitrix is built this way. Ultimate Alien Upgrade now looks exactly like Baz-L, having a green stomach instead of white, with black circuit-like lines on it, and the green line pattern being rearranged. Naming and Translations *'Italian:' PlusUltra (reffering to the Latin phrase "Nec plus ultra" meaning "Nothing further beyond", so without the negation "Nec", the name means "beyond own limits" or "go beyond", also sounding like a technological sleng at the same time) *'Brazilian:' Ultra T *'Croatian:' Tehno/ Techno(logy) *'Russian:' Плазма/Plasma *'Spanish:' Ultra T/ play of ultra and tech *'Bulgarian: 'Подобрен/Updated Trivia *In the episode Pier Pressure of Alien Force, Ben mentions to Julie that he used to transform into a Galvanic Mechomorph after seeing Baz-L. *It is shown in the episode Game Over that upgrade can morph his hands into maces. *Also in Game Over, it's revealed that he can transform himself and others into digital data and digital AI's (EX Kenko the shape shifter) into matter. *In the Fusion Fall game files, Upgrade was seen as a nano. *Upgrade has many traits that are similar to Ghostfreak. #Upgrade can phase through technology , Ghostfreak can phase through matter #Upgrade can "posess" machines, Ghostfreak can posess living beings #Upgrade can fire a plasma beam from his eye, Ghostfreak can fire an energy beam from his chest (although only in complete darkness) #Both are able to "glide" through the air #They also have a similar body structure, with patterns and lines all over their bodies. #Both have only one eye. Gallery Ben-10-upgrade-wallpaper.jpg|Upgrade Upgrade.jpg|Cartoon Network description Upgrade img2.jpg|Ben after trasforming Omnitrix showing Upgrade.JPG|Upgrade icon Laptop.jpg|Fused with Gwen's laptop Upgrade meld with new technology.jpg|Fused with a helicopter Upgrade using robo sumos to enhance lazor.jpg|Fused with a Robo-Sumo Upgrade2.png|Upgrade Merging with Joey/Rojo in the Episode The Alliance. Upgrade3.png|Upgrade Is UnMerging With a Train to try and Catch a Crook Who stole the RustBucket. Category: Omnitrix Heroes Category: Aliens Category:Galvanic Mechamorph Category:Ben 10,000 aliens Category:Males Category:Male Aliens Category:Ben 10 Ultimate Alien aliens